Ash and Serena: The After Journey Part 6
by Phoenix4Fans
Summary: Finally here is part 6 in this series. Enjoy


**Ash and Serena: The After Journey**

**Part 6**

_Oh my god! I can't believe that I'm at part 6! Please enjoy! Oh and I figured out that Serena's mom's name is Grace. So good riddens Stacy!_

In the last episode, Ash and Serena arrived in Kanto and started a very special moment in celebration of them getting here. However Bulbasaur caught them red-handed. As he tried to make a break for it, he slipped and got caught himself.

"Bulbasaur! What are you doing here!"

"Bulba! Saur!"

"Did you see anything!"

"Saur, Bulbasaur."

"Alright then, come on Serena."

"Hold on Ashy! A few more minutes?"

"Alright then! Bulbasaur, please leave!

"Bulbasaur!"

Ash and Serena went back to making out and as soon as Bulbasaur left, he went to meet up with his girlfriend. May's Bulbasaur. I'll translate for you since you probably don't understand Bulbasaurtoligy.

_"Hey babe I'm back! Did you know Ash and Serena are dating?"_

_"No, if anything I thought it would be Ash and May!"_

_"You're probably right, but at least we have each other."_

_"Yeah! I love you Bulby!"_

_"I love you too Baba!"_

After that conversation, both Bulbasaurs went straight down to business. Back at the house, it was almost dinner time and Teresa and Mr. Mime went and made a huge dinner in celebration of Ash and Serena. Professor Oak was there too to tell Ash about a region called the Obama region. I'm kidding ya! No way will Pokemon name a region after a United States President.

"Wow mom, this is fantastic."

"Thank you Ash! Serena do you like it?"

"Oh yeah, it tastes like my mom's cooking!"

"Well then I think that we are a team Grace!"

"Indeed Teresa, indeed."

"So I was talking to my brother down in the Oblivia region, maybe you should head there!"

"Wow the Oblivia Region! That sounds amazing, but would it be confusing for two professor Oaks?

"My brother prefers to be called Professor Pinnacle because of his middle name."

"Alright then! Serena you can come too!"

"Maybe after Tour de Kanto."

"Hey Mrs. Grace, tell us more about Tour de Kanto?"

"Sure Ash. In Tour de Kanto, the top eight selected riders compete against each other in eight different locations. In order we will be heading to Pewter City, Cerulean City, Vermillion City, Saffron City, Celadon City, Fuchsia City, Cinnabar Island, and Viridian City as the return ceremony."

"I've went there before when I competed in the Pokemon League."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was awesome traveling with my friends Brock and Misty."

"Are they gym leaders?"

"Yeah! They're awesome!"

After they were done talking about it, Ash and Serena decided to watch some television in Ash's room. The show was called "Trainers of our World". It was about Ash and his journeys from Kanto to Kalos. They even said how many girls he traveled with and debated on who Ash likes right now.

"What are they talking about?!"

"Nothing Serena, these are friends."

"First up is Misty! What do you think of Ash, Misty? 'Well, he's a real pain in the neck sometimes, but overall, not a bad friend!'"

"Okay so she's of the list."

"Jeez Serena I didn't have any other relationship before you!"

"Next up is May from Hoenn! What do you think of Ash, May? 'Well, he's very attractive, but I'm in love with Drew and Drew only. I only think of Ash as a really annoying but cool guy'"

"She almost had me when she said you were attractive!"

"Would you agree! I'm hot like that, but she's still just my friend!"

"Next is Dawn from Sinnoh! What do you think of Ash, Dawn? 'Really, I had the likes for him for a while above any other guy, but I like it better when we are just friends. Piplup probably thinks the same, too. However Buneary and Pikachu was a whole nother story!'"

"Pikachu and Buneary?"

"Yeah Dawn's Buneary has a crush on Pikachu during our journey in Sinnoh."

"Next up is Iris from Unova! What do you think of Ash, Iris? 'He's such a kid! No way would I be in relationship with him! He's such a little kid!'"

"Why that-"

"It's okay chill out!"

"Finally our last girl for today!"

"Which is me!"

"Is Bayleef!"

"WHAT?!" Both Ash and Serena screamed.

"According to information from Brock the Pewter City gym, this Pokemon has a huge crush on Ash! Ever since she was a Chikorita! It's been going on for ages!"

"That's ridiculous! I never liked Bayleef!"

"I find it hilarious that a Pokemon has a crush on you."

After the show was over, they started to make out and did it for a solid 10 minutes. When they came down, Mr. Mime was cleaning the house up while Teresa was in the garden. They decided to go to Professor Oak's laboratory to see what he was up to. They walked down holding hands. When they arrived, they heard some banging in a room down the hall. It was coming from Tracey's room. When they opened it slowly, they saw Ash and Misty making out aggressively as if they really needed to do it now. Ash and Serena weren't caught but they did laugh a little bit.

"I can't believe they really are that serious."

"I don't know if we should be concerned or not."

"Where is that banging coming from?"

Professor Oak was walking concerned on what was going on too, but Ash and Serena stalled him to give the love birds some time. Then Tracey and Misty came out as if a tornado blew in.

"Tracey, Misty, what was that loud banging?"

"Well you seem umm Professor, my Azumarill was acting very strange, so I had to check up on her, but she struggled and so I had Misty to help"

"Alright then, Ash, Serena, come with me."

Before Ash left, he whispered in Tracey's ear 'Smooth' and walked off. What they saw was the gold pokeball with "GS" on it. The same one Ash delivered to Professor Ivy! But why would Oak need Ash for the pokeball?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Thanks for reading, give me reviews and tell me what you think about this and the series itself! Thanks!_


End file.
